Another Amane
by Forbidden-Rose96
Summary: This is what happens when Misa's little sister Rin comes to visit her and gets involved in the Kira case.
1. Chapter 1

Another Amane

I don't own death note. I only own Rin Amane and her friend Risa Kujikawa.

It was just another day in the Kira cases HQ right? Wrong!

Misa was flipping out and muttering things like "SHE's coming, what is she going to think?" and "Am I pretty enough? Do I look okay?"

"Miss Amane, will you calm down and explain to us what's wrong please?" L asked

Misa took a deep breath and yelled "My little sister is coming to see me and I'm so nervous!"

"Onee-san, are you okay?" a quiet voice asked.

Misa turned around and squealed "Imouto- san!" as she glomped the small blonde wearing Gothic Lolita clothing.

The blonde Misa was glomping laughed and said "It's nice to see you too, Onee-san."

L cleared his throat loudly and Misa released the blonde.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'm Rin Amane, Misa's little sister. I'm pleased to meet you all." The blonde, known know as Rin said, smiling.

"I'm L, don't tell anyone, okay?" L said, looking Rin in the eyes.

"Okay L-kun!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Thank you. This is Mello, Matt, Near, B, and Light." L murmured, pointing to them as he said their names.

"Alias's?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes. How did you know?" L asked.

"Hm. Lucky guess, perhaps." Rin said.

L simply nodded.

"Misa wants to know if Imouto-san is hungry." Misa said.

"No thank you, Onee-san." Rin murmured.

"Is Rin-Chan sure? We have pocky." Misa said, placing her hand on her hips.

"Pocky!" Rin yelled.

"Big sister Misa will get you some!" Misa said, nodding and walking into the kitchen.

"Misa didn't smother that little girl in hugs did she?" Mr. Yagami said walking in.

"With all due respect Mr. Yagami, I'm not a little girl, I'm 17 years old and my name is Rin Amane." Rin stated, looking at Mr. Yagami.

Mello snickered and said "You just got told by a girl, Yagami."

"Mello." L warned.

"Sorry." Mello apologized.

"Mr. Yagami, is Light-kun your son by any chance?" Rin asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Mr. Yagami asked shocked.

"I know a lot of things. You two also looked alike; it's not that hard to make the connection." Rin stated.

"Oh." Was all Mr. Yagami said.

"I'm thinking you all expected me to be as ditzy as my sister. I'm not though, and even though Misa is not the brightest at times, she has a good heart where it counts." Rin said, smiling fondly.

"I'm sorry for making assumptions, Miss Rin." L said.

"It's alright L-kun. I thought you of all people would know not to judge a book by its cover though." Rin said, her lavender eyes analyzing.

"Why would you think that?" L asked

"You're a perfect example of it."Rin said with a straight face before bursting out laughing.

Rin's laugh was contagious and soon enough all the boys were laughing.

"Misa wants to know what's so funny!" Misa exclaimed, walking back into the room with a box of chocolate pocky.

"Pocky!" Rin said, straightening up immediately and reaching for the pocky.

"Here you go Imouto-san!"Misa said.

Rin took the box of pocky and took a bite. Immediately after flowers bloomed around her and she went "Nom nom nom!"

"Okay Imouto-san, time to go shopping!" Misa declared.

Rin dropped the pocky and the flowers disappeared and she just stared at Misa horrified.

"See ya later Rin!"Mello said laughing.

Rin looked to L helplessly with big lavender eyes. Matt then held up a bag and said "I knew that Rin was coming and already bought her clothes." Matt said, looking up from his ds.

Misa pouted and said "Fine, but Misa Misa and Rin are going shopping this weekend!" then Misa went upstairs.

Rin turned to Matt, glomped him and said "Oh my god, thank you so much! I love you!"

Near picked up Rin's pocky and held it out to her.

Rin smiled and said "Thank you, cloud." Then kissed Near on the cheek and took the pocky and skipped off.

"Well things certainly got more interesting." Light murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! ^-^ it's forbidden-rose96 and I am officially changing my account over to XxScarlet-SnowxX,

I have improved my writing skills and am continuing my Another Amane story but re-writing the

first chapter on my new account, suggestions would be helpful and I really appreciate your

reviews from the first time around. Let me know if you would like to have an OC in Another Amane, and

I'll gladly put him/her into the story. Thanks again and I guess you guys on fanfiction will hear from me

soon with the new version of the story. Bye! :)


End file.
